


Still Into You

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [36]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Human Jared, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Werewolf Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It's not a walk in the park to love each other, but when their fingers interlock, they can't deny that they're worth it.(Or the one where Jensen is a Werewolf, and Jared loves him unconditionally.)





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Val...you win lol.
> 
> (Title taken from the Paramore song of the same name, and premise from a cute short film on YouTube called Dirty Paws.)

"Wakey, wakey, Jen."

Jensen turns over with a grumble. "Now, I don't wanna. Leave me 'lone."

Jared chuckles as he walks over to the window, throwing back the curtains. The sun shines directly on his boyfriend, and it causes him to shield his eyes from the glaring light. He has to wake up, because tonight's the night! Every full moon, something amazing and annoying happens. Jensen Ackles, the love of his life, transforms into a hulking beast known as a Werewolf.

It's something Jared thought was a joke when they first met in college, but he quickly found out that his then-roommate wasn't a crazy person after all. Werewolves are real, and Jared wonders just what else is out there that people consider myths. If Werewolves exist, does that also mean that...Vampires do too!? Oh, no. He's never really thought about that until now. So spooky.

Soon, Jared shuffles back towards the bed. He sits down, rubbing Jensen's stomach through the blanket. The Werewolf hums happily; his leg twitches about, and he kicks just like a dog enjoying a playful belly rub. This usually works. Jensen becomes putty in Jared's hands, and he gives him the best damn belly rub he's ever gotten when he takes the covers away. Jensen whines when Jared removes his hands though, and looks up at him with big green eyes.

"You gotta get up." Jared tries again.

Jensen pouts. "Why should I?"

"You transform tonight, and before that happens...I wanna spend every last second with you."

Jensen looks away from him momentarily. Jared knows what he's thinking about. The incident from a year ago. "You're gonna lock me in, aren't you?"

Jared nods solemnly. "Yeah...yeah, I gotta do that." He absently touches at the scar on his neck. "We can't have a repeat of what happened, okay? No one gets hurt."

"I'm sorry, Jay." Jensen whispers, burying his face into his boyfriend's shirt as he hugs his torso. "I didn't mean it...I just can't control the curse."

"I know. It's okay. I'll be here with you. Always."

He means it.

****

Jensen cooked breakfast for them after waking up. He actually did a good job, better than he normally does. That damn Werewolf almost burned their cabin down to the ground. That's their home, a solitary cabin in the woods. It's safer for a variety of reasons, and it's better to be away from people who could hurt Jensen and vice versa. It got pretty messy last year. Jensen killed their neighbor's cat and he almost...well, they don't talk about it.

But they moved away, and now they're here in their beautiful new home. They day passed by relatively quickly, much to Jared's utter dismay, but at least they had a lot of fun. Board games, movies, video games, even a little bit of messing around on the couch...and the floor...and maybe even the counter. Jensen's sex drive is through the roof today because of the full moon, and he's more jumpy. He's scared. That's fine. It happens. It's not normal to be a Werewolf, but it's completely normal to be nervous.

"Come on, Puppy," Jared sighs, switching of the television. He looks at the clock. 7:45. Sun's setting. "It's almost time."

Jensen's neck twitches, and his eyes glow yellow momentarily before returning to normal. "Okay..."

Jared extends his hand for him to take, to which he does without question. However, he turns around, willing to allow his boyfriend to piggyback on him. Jensen doesn't waste time at all, climbing aboard the taller man. Jared carts them upstairs, careful not to accidentally miss a step. Jensen's so privileged and fucking spoiled, it's crazy. Once they get upstairs, Jared lets him down, and goes towards the closet.

Jensen takes a seat crosslegged in front of the radiator in their room, putting his hands behind his back. Jared opens the closet doors, digging around until he finds the cardboard box that hides the metal shackles and chains. He takes them out, and gazes at Jensen, remorse on both of their faces. Jensen only nods to him, and this prompts Jared to begin securing the chains around Jensen and the radiator.

"Is it too tight?" He asks.

"N--No," says Jensen, fighting the urge to shift prematurely. "Not tight enough."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't wanna hurt  _you..._ " Jensen repeats. "Again."

"You won't." Jared replies, securing the last parts of the chains. He kisses Jensen then. "Holler if you need me, Puppy. I love you."

"I love you too. And stop calling me puppy."

The brunette laughs before standing up. "Impossible."

Jared walks out, and locks the door behind him.

****

Things are going normal enough. It's been two hours, and Jensen's been kinda quiet. Almost too quiet. Just as Jared decides to go check on him, he hears an object shattering upstairs. What? How? Jensen's tied up! Then he hears more things, like metal creaking. Oh no. Jared jumps off of the couch, and runs up the stairs, taking two at a time. He fumbles around in his pocket for the key, missing the keyhole several times.

Finally, he unlocks the door and sees a familiar sight. From the moonlight shining in through the window, Jared spots Jensen, large and hairy with his sweatpants nearly torn. He looks just as the movies and video games describe: A big, furry animal that stands on it's hind legs. He got out! The radiator has been torn from the wall. Wow! He's really strong then! Jensen stares back at him, bright yellow eyes piercing into his soul. Jared tries to take a step forward, but Jensen snarls at him.

"Jen..."

Jensen growls, and with little effort, he throws himself out of the window. Jared rushes over, spotting Jensen down below running into the darkness of the woods. He runs back downstairs, and snags a flashlight on his way out the door. Even though they're out here, he can't risk it. Jensen could get hurt besides hurting someone else. It's Jared's job to look after his Werewolf, to make sure he's alright, and he failed horribly!

"Jensen!" He calls out to him in the dark. "Jensen!"

Everytime Jared yells his name, he receives nothing but sounds of the wind and literal crickets. Just brilliant. Jared walks further into the dark, keeping track of the path he's taking. The last thing he wants is to be lost in the woods at night with an angry Werewolf. He shines his flashlight around, and something soon catches his eye. A spot near a tree. Blood. Oh shit! Jared puts a hand over his mouth. Something's hurt, and he's positive that it's not Jensen.

He call him again as he follows the bloody trail, hoping to find his lover wherever it ends. Eventually, after almost 20 minutes of walking in the dark, Jared starts hearing strange noises. He calls Jensen's name again, but once more, he doesn't respond. Even in his Were form, he's able to say a few words. It's not long until the noises start becoming more distinct. It sounds like someone's...gorging on something.

Eating.

Feasting.

Jared shakes slightly, shining the flashlight in the direction of the noise. That's when he sees Jensen bent down, eating whatever poor animal he managed to capture. His bushy light brown tail swisher back and forth as he realizes he's been seen. Jensen turns around, blood covering his canines and snout. Jared shrieks, falling onto his ass and Jensen hovers over him, roaring in his face. It's just like it was a year ago, except Jensen cut him with his sharp nails.

He was angry then, but it seriously wasn't his fault. He can hardly control the curse. Knowing that his lover is still here in some capacity, Jared gains the courage to face him. He uncovers his face, and gives Jensen a stern look. The Werewolf growls at him again, but Jared lightly slaps him on the nose. The creature is stunned, and almost growls again, but Jared is quicker.

"Stop that." He commands. "Stop being so mean, okay?"

Jensen whines just like a small dog, and licks Jared's cheek once. "Can't. Help. It. Sorry. Jay."

"It's okay. Come on, let's go home."

Without any further complaints, Jared leads Jensen back to their house successfully. Too tired and way too loving to even think about tying Jensen up again, he collapses onto the bed with him, snuggling up to his oversized puppy dog.

****

In the morning, Jared wakes up with Jensen's normal Human form curled snugly around him. He's got clumps of dirt as well as twigs and leaves stuck in his hair, which makes it much more amusing. His shirt is gone, having been torn to shreds when he was shifting. His feet are dirty from the forest floor, and his sweatpants are still ratty looking.

Jared doesn't wake him up this time. They deserve to sleep in every once in a while. He loves Jensen, and he'd honestly be lost without this perfect imperfection to keep him on his toes. Jared doesn't know when the right time would be, but he really wants to put that ring hidden in his bedside on Jensen's finger.

"Your paws are dirty." Jared mumbles to his sleeping Werewolf.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
